


Unspoken

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Dani had her fun with Grace's hair, F/F, Grace's hair is my religion, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Scars, idk what to tag really, took place at Carl's cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: She traced them all: the incisions ran along Grace’s neck and spanned out over her shoulder blades; they connected at a small circle and from there continued on to disappear into the black tank top she was wearing. Dani wanted to see where they ended.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

“Grace, for the last time, please take a shower!” Dani exclaimed, hands on her hips, her way to get people to do what she asked. 

“It can wait,” said Grace dismissively, avoiding Dani’s eyes. She continued to scan Carl’s garden and the woods surrounding it with her super soldier enhancements. 

“No more wait, Grace,” said Dani as she grabbed Grace’s face and pulled her back to face her. (She had to stand on her tiptoe in order to reach the blonde.) “Do you hear me? Get in the shower. Now!” said Dani, using the tone her brother always jokingly called the 'bossy Dani’. And apparently, it worked on Grace as well. A look of surprise, and then recognition flashed in Grace’s blue eyes. It lasted only for a second or two, but her silent gaze gave chills to Dani’s spine.

“Alright,” said Grace at last, a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

Dani let go of Grace’s face slowly, grazing her jaws and a particularly large scar there. She would ask Grace about the story behind it later. “Thanks,” said Dani, rolling her eyes playfully. Grace just chuckled. “Come on. I hope there’s still some hot water left. You’re the last one after all,” said her, taking Grace’s hand and leading them both back to the cabin.

“You know, I won’t feel a thing if you pour ice water on my head,” said Grace casually. “This body can withstand the harshest environment you can think of.”

“That doesn’t mean you should treat it that way all the time,” said Dani, looking back at her protector over her shoulder. She smiled as Grace just shrugged. Dani knew Grace was one hard headed woman from the way she bickered with Sarah. To someone like Grace, Dani needed new tactics. Maybe gentleness was the way to go here. 

As Grace got in the shower, Dani prepared her clothes and towels. She was happy to get things ready for Grace, surprisingly so. So far, it had been Grace caring for her, so this time around it felt great to be able to take care of Grace in return.

Technically speaking, Grace and her were still strangers to each other. The only thing Dani knew about Grace was that she was sent from the future to protect her. Dani wanted to change that. She wanted to know more, not only about her own role in the future, but also about Grace. Dani must admit there was something about Grace that drew her toward her. She didn’t want to call it attraction, but whenever Grace was near her heart beat a little faster; and whenever Grace held her or shielded her from danger, Dani couldn’t help a rush of adrenaline all over her body. Dani had never felt this way about anybody, and she wished she had her mother with her to help her understand these feelings. 

As the sound of water running was no more, Dani got up. She took the pile of clothes along with some towels Carl had given her and walked to the guest bedroom. As an old habit, Dani never really knocked when opening doors at her home, and so as she stepped inside the room, she was faced with a very naked and very  _ wet _ Grace. For a good moment (probably only a few seconds), she just stood at the doorway, staring unblinking at her tall protector in her birthday suit. Now in her defense, Dani had seen naked bodies before (for example, her brother), and it was nothing out of the ordinary. But now with Grace, Dani just couldn’t tear her gaze away. 

Grace finally made a sound, somewhat like a cough, and quickly grabbed a pillow on the bed and put it in front of her crotch. Her chest area was still bare to Dani’s eyes. The act snapped Dani out of her trance. She immediately looked away. She was beyond mortified. In fact, she was sure she had never felt this embarrassed in her entire existence. 

“God, I-I’m so sorry, Grace,” she stuttered, feeling the burn in her face and ears. “I should have knocked...I wanted to give you your clothes,” said Dani, walking briskly to a table in front of the bed and placing the pile in her arms down. She managed not to stare at Grace who was standing only a few feet away, and it was such an experience. She turned her back to Grace after putting down the clothes and stayed that way, not knowing what to do next.

“Thank you, Dani. And don’t worry...” said Grace. “I’m used to it. I change and shower in front of people all the time.” 

“I...I see. But still, I’m so sorry. I feel so stupid now. I should go,” said Dani as she walked to the door.

“Please, don’t,” Grace called after her. “I mean, please stay. I’m going to dress real quick.”

“I’m just gonna be outside.”

“I know, but I want you to stay. It’s...uh…” It was Grace’s turn to stammer. “Let’s put it this way, I feel most at ease when you’re in my sight.”

“Okay, if you say so…” 

Facing the door, Dani heard rustling sounds as Grace dried and dressed. Dani’s heart was still beating fast in her chest, and her face was still warm from flashes of Grace’s nakedness. Grace was ripped, no doubt. Her exposed arms and shoulders spoke louder than words, but what had made Dani so hot and bothered was how sculpted Grace was. Dani unconsciously bit her lip as she remembered how deep was the V cut at Grace’s lower half, or how hard her stomach looked, and how powerful the muscles on her thighs were. Honest to God, Grace’s body was like that of a Greek sculpture, Dani thought. 

“I’m done.”

Dani turned and was inexplicably flustered at the sight of Grace in a tight black tank top and jeans. The clothes were of Carl’s but they fit Grace perfectly, and Dani started to believe Grace looked even better in men’s clothing than the men themselves. 

“I’m still sorry for earlier,” said Dani lamely. “It was so stupid of me…”

“Dani, stop. It was nothing, really. I don’t mind at all,” said Grace, and as though realizing the suggestive implication in her words, she cleared her throat, “I mean...Like I said, I’m used to it.” 

Dani nodded. She looked around the room, trying to find something else to talk about. She loved it being around Grace, but not like this, not when there was an awkwardness in the air. Grace, on the other hand, seemed to be unaffected by the incident. She stood facing the window looking out to the garden and just dried her hair in silence. Dani couldn’t help but watch her. Grace’s blonde hair was already a mess when they first met, but with the way she was carelessly rubbing the towel all over her head, Dani bet it would turn out even worse. The perfectionist inside Dani finally snapped.

“Sit down, Grace,” said Dani, pointing at the bed.

“What for?”

“You’ll go bald sooner or later with the way you’re treating your hair,” said Dani before going inside the bathroom to retrieve the hair serum Alicia had given her earlier. She returned and gave Grace a pointed look. “Grace, come here.”

“What’s that?” asked Grace, pointing at the bottle in Dani’s hand. 

“It’s hair oil. It’s good for your hair,” Dani smiled, pleased to have Grace sat at the edge of the bed. 

“I remember this. My mom used to rub it in my hair after a shower when I was a kid,” Grace smiled a sad smile, and it broke Dani’s heart to see it. From what she had heard, Grace never had a childhood. 

Dani got behind Grace and started to dry her hair. She ran the towel over her head slowly and gently, smoothing out the wet strands as she went. She dropped the towel when Grace’s hair was only a little damp, then she put a bit of the oil in her palms and started rubbing it in blonde hair. Ever since she met Grace, Dani had always wanted to do this: to run her hands through Grace’s golden locks. It was more than what she had expected. Grace had thick hair, chopped off messily by whatever Dani didn’t want to know, but it was fluffy nonetheless. A bit frizzy due to the lack of care, but with the oil Dani was able to untangle every knot and tuft, and before long, Dani’s fingers went through the locks easily.

“You have beautiful hair, Grace. You just don’t take care of it.”

“That’s the last thing I need to worry about,” Grace chuckled.

Of course, Grace only cared about keeping Dani alive. She was her mission after all. She knew that Grace would do anything to keep her safe, but she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She didn’t want to be just a mission, another job that whoever in the future had assigned Grace with. It didn’t take a genius to know Grace left everything and everyone she loved behind to go back in time for her, and perhaps Dani was the reminder of such a bad choice Grace had made. Bad trade, Dani would say. She also realized with bitterness that Grace was so attentive to her simply because she was a nice person. Nothing more. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“Do what?” Grace asked.

“Going back to save me. I’m sure if I’m that important, there’d be a lot of volunteers.”

“You’re right. There was a lot. But I fought them all to be chosen. I don’t trust them in keeping you safe.”

“And now you’re stuck here forever with me, no friends, nothing,” said Dani. She couldn’t help but feel bitter for Grace, and also for herself.

Grace turned to regard her. Her blue eyes sparkled. “I have you,” she said, firm and absolute. Dani’s heart throbbed at the confirmation. “I don’t think you understand. I don’t regret it, Dani. If I had to do this again, I would do it in a heartbeat.” 

“But why, Grace? I want to know why! And don’t tell me it's because I’m vital to the survival of humanity. Tell me the truth!”

Grace was silent, and Dani wondered if she had gone too far. But Dani refused to believe Grace left everything behind to go back for some mysterious stranger, however important they were to the world. Grace still kept something from her, she knew it in her blue eyes, and that was why she was so frustrated right now. 

“You are very important, Dani. And it’s okay if you don’t believe it. I just need you to trust in me,” said Grace after a long pause. She looked at Dani with desperate eyes. They were so clear, so blue, and so beautiful Dani couldn’t fight back. 

“I trust you,” said Dani, giving up. She still wanted the truth, but if it meant she had to see such a look in Grace’s eyes, then she’d rather not know it. “Sorry, I won’t bring it up again.” 

Dani continued to work her fingers through Grace’s hair. She put pressure on the tip of her fingers as she dragged them back and forth on Grace’s scalp and occasionally rubbed circles on her temples. She knew this would help Grace relax as it did her father. Dani then moved down to the area near Grace’s ears where she ran her hands up and down, round and again through the darker part of the hair, pushing at certains knots in Grace’s tensed neck. 

“I want to say thank you, Grace, for everything you’ve done for me…” said Dani, and she quickly continued, “And I know it’s your job to protect me, still I am grateful. I’m sorry if sometimes I don’t do what you ask. Just know that I would never do anything to make it hard for you deliberately,” she was referring to when she jumped out of the chopper to shoot at the Rev-9.

Grace sighed, but her shoulders relaxed. “I understand, Dani. I still disapprove of it, though. You should always come first!” said Grace.

“You’re saying Sarah’s life doesn’t matter. _ Your  _ life doesn’t matter!”

“That’s right! I don’t matter. Nobody matters if you don’t survive!”

“John Connor didn’t survive a terminator, and yet the world created another leader! If he can be replaced, then that means I don’t have to give birth to whoever that’s going to be the one!”

“It doesn’t work that way, okay? And please stop listening to whatever Sarah is telling you!”

“Well, I listen to her words because you refuse to tell me anything,” retorted Dani, pleased to see a speechless Grace. The victorious glee only lasted for a few seconds before the guilt creeping in. Maybe she was being too much. Grace only wanted to finish what she had started, and Dani was involuntarily making everything complicated. Dani didn’t want things between them to go this way, where Grace was quiet and she was mad. She needed to change the subject.

Just then Grace’s scars caught her eyes. Now that she got to see them up-close and personal, Dani couldn’t help a touch. So, she did, grazing the white line that ran down Grace’s neck. Grace shuddered at her touch but didn’t tell her to stop, so Dani kept on. She traced them all: the incisions ran along Grace’s neck and spanned out over her shoulder blades; they connected at a small circle and from there continued on to disappear into the black tank top she was wearing. Dani wanted to see where they ended. “These scars, are they from the operations?” 

“Yes.”

“Was there a lot of pain?”

“I don’t remember.”

_ Lies.  _ Dani knew it must have been a nightmare for Grace, but she understood why Grace didn’t want to talk about it. It was too painful to be reminded of such a horror.

“Grace?”

“Yes, Dani?” 

“Can I see the rest?”

Grace was quiet for a while, or so Dani had felt. She seemed to ponder on her request. Grace had yet said no to anything Dani asked, but this might be the one. Dani could imagine how personal it was to Grace, and if she didn’t want to show Dani, that would be perfectly fine. 

“Okay,” said Grace at last. She reached behind and pulled the shirt over and off her head in one move, much to Dani’s surprise. She hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees. 

Dani sucked in a breath upon seeing the scars on Grace’s back. Asides from the white incisions, which ran in symmetrical patterns all over her back, there were other scars, nasty ones from natural causes. Dani sat on her thighs, reaching out to trace a particularly large vertical scar on the lower left of Grace’s spine. It looked like a stabbed wound. It must have happened a long time ago because the color was almost identical to Grace’s skin tone. “How did you get this one?” she asked, already dreaded the answer.

“A Rev-7 stabbed me from behind. Two millimeters to the right and it would have severed my spine,” said Grace, nonchalantly. “Two or three more up here and here...” she said, reaching behind to point at the similar-looking scars, “...were from the same model as well. These scars happened before my augmentation process, so they couldn’t heal. They’re there to stay.”

Grace went on talking about how it was worth it because she had kept her commander safe after the ambush. There was a note of pride in her voice when she talked about the danger she had faced in the name of protecting said leader of hers, and Dani couldn’t help a burning jealousy in her heart, but she kept it hidden. Dani then learned about the making of the minor scars: a long yet thin scar running across Grace’s right side was the doing of another Rev-7; it tried to stab her but she dodged it in the last few seconds. Another one, an eclipse-shape scar on her left shoulder, caused by a projectile from Legion’s war tanks. Grace memorized every scar she got because it was proof that she had survived to fight for another day. Dani swallowed a sob. Her eyes stung from thinking of the horror Grace had been through, and yet she still firmly believed Dani was the Ace to defeat the machine. Dani wanted to call Grace a fool for risking everything for her. A fool for believing Dani could be something other than ordinary. Ironically, she had fallen for this fool already. 

“It’s not that bad all the time. I have good memories too,” said Grace as if sensing Dani’s upset. “Like that one time we fragged their tanks and successfully destroyed a terminator factory. That was one of the biggest victories ever. We drank until we passed out that night,” she chuckled. 

Dani couldn’t hold it in anymore. She wrapped her arms around Grace’s shoulders and buried her face in Grace’s hair. And there she cried. Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting Grace’s blonde hair. Grace touched her arm but stayed quiet, and Dani was grateful for the silence. She didn’t think she was ready to explain why she couldn’t stop her tears. Her heart broke for Grace, for humanity, and for herself. The future seemed so bleek, and Dani only wished she could just stop everything. Oh how she wished all of this was just a really bad dream. 

Her tears finally subsided, and Dani sat down on her thighs and just rested her head on Grace’s back. Grace didn’t move. She waited for Dani to calm down before opening her mouth to speak. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry, Grace. What you’ve been through is just so sad and horrible,” said Dani, getting up and grabbing the towel to dry Grace’s hair. “Silly me. Your hair is wet again.”

“It’s okay...I like what you’re doing,” said Grace, and together they sat in silence, with Dani gently drying Grace’s hair and Grace staring out to the garden. 

Dani had finished drying Grace’s hair, but she didn’t want to stop touching it just yet. So, she pretended to apply more of that oil on Grace’s hair just to comb her fingers through short-but-now-smooth locks. Grace let out a content hum, leaning back a little. This was the first time Dani had seen Grace let her guard down. 

“You’re so tense, Grace,” said Dani, rubbing her hands down Grace’s shoulders. 

“I know, but what do you expect? We have a terminator on our ass 24/7,” Grace chuckled. “I appreciate this a lot, Dani. It feels... _ really _ good,” she said, turning to meet Dani’s eyes.

“Anytime,” said Dani, blushing. Her hands suddenly came in contact with wetness, and as she looked down, she could see sweat forming on Grace’s skin. “Grace, are you hot?”

“Just a little…”

“Are you crashing? You’re kinda burning up,” said Dani, feeling Grace’s arms. She could also see pink rashes appearing on Grace’s pale skin. 

“I’m not. I’m just...uh...a bit hot. It’s...um...quite humid today. Trust me, I’m fine.” 

“Don’t lie, Grace. I can see the rash. I’m going to get your meds,” said Dani, getting up, but Grace stopped her.

“No, don’t go,” said Grace, grabbing Dani’s hand. “This is kinda embarrassing to say…My body reacts to everything I feel, both physically and emotionally, and...uh...I can become overheated when certain parts in my body overrun. Does it make sense?” 

“But why do they overrun? You’re not fighting anything.”

Grace hesitated, and dare Dani say, she was blushing. “They do when I’m excited,” she told Dani, a sheepish look in her beautiful blue eyes.

Everything dawned on Dani, and now it was her turn to blush. Did Grace just confirm what Dani had been wanting to hear or was it just Dani grasping for something that wasn’t there? She wanted to ask. She wanted to be certain, but she was afraid as well. Dani valued her friendship with Grace more than anything; in fact, she only had her and Sarah now, and if she wasn’t careful with her feelings, she could end up losing Grace. She also didn’t want to put Grace in that situation either, especially when their lives were on the line. 

“I’ll put my shirt back on…” Grace muttered, grabbing her tank top, “There’s no reason to be shirtless in front of a girl unless you have ulterior motive," said Grace; the grin didn’t match her eyes. 

Dani could tell she was trying to be funny to elevate the situation, but that was one of the lamest jokes she had ever heard. Still, Dani giggled. Yes, Grace was awkward and a bit weird in her own way, but that was what made her so special to Dani. It was just so endearing to watch her scratching the back of her head or rubbing the tip of her nose, obviously clueless of what to do. Well, despite her super strength and her intimidating demeanor, Grace was just a dork at heart. And Dani loved it. 

She watched Grace fumbling with her shirt (Apparently, she was trying to turn it inside-out) and suddenly felt a strong yet very strange urge within her. And just like that, Dani surged forward and placed her lips on the base of Grace’s neck, where the rashes were. It was a feather-like kiss and lasted for only a second, but Dani swore she tasted the saltiness in Grace’s sweaty skin. Grace froze and then slowly turned her head around. Blue eyes regarded her intently. Dani couldn’t tell if Grace was questioning her motive or just simply surprised. So, she met Grace’s eyes. Waiting.

“I...don’t know what to do, Dani,” said Grace, still holding her gaze. Any attempt to put on the shirt was abandoned.

“Me either. Did you hate it?”

“No, I liked it…” Grace murmured, her eyes now dropped to where Dani’s lips were. “Would you continue if I said I wanted more?”

Dani’s heart accelerated at the request. There was an invisible force that pulled her in, and she leaned closer, bracing her hand on Grace’s shoulder. Her skin was warm under her palm. Exhaling softly, Grace tilted her head, and Dani closed the gap between them by capturing chapped lips. 

“Yes...” she whispered against Grace’s mouth. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They confessed their love and made sweet love to each other.

A soft moan and a twitching body rose Dani from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Grace, face distorted as though she was in pain and her arms and legs twitching lightly. Her eyes were moving rapidly under her closed eyelids; beads of sweat on her forehead and naked shoulders. 

_ Second time in one night. _

Dani had never known Grace’s nightmares would be this vivid until she lied with her that night. Dani propped herself up on her elbow as she leaned in to touch Grace’s face, parting her sweat-dampened fringe. She placed a kiss on Grace’s forehead and then her eyelids, and Grace calmed down in an instant, like she was used to Dani’s touches before. Dani didn’t ponder on that fact for too long, however. She kissed dry lips, wetting them for Grace, and Grace sighed in her sleep; her body stopped jerking. 

Supporting her head with her hand, Dani watched Grace sleep. She swallowed and bit her lip as she felt a languorous tingle at her lower body, precisely in between her legs, and the memory of the night before came back to her mind in torrents. 

After that kiss in the guest bedroom, things had escalated rather quickly, with Grace on top of her, kissing her neck, and she fumbling on Grace’s pants. But unfortunately, Carl had knocked on the door at that exact moment, telling them to come out for dinner. They were forced to separate - both flustered and disheveled. On the way out, Grace had kissed her head and whispered to her that they would continue this later that night, and that they did. Grace had loved her body for hours, making Dani cry and moan her name. Dani blushed, remembering every touch and every look Grace gave her. She had never done anything like that with anyone. Grace was her first, and Dani was certain she didn’t want to be touched by anyone else but her. 

“Dani…” Grace murmured her name, still in her dreamland. Dani wondered what she was seeing.

“I’m here, Grace,” she said, brushing a finger on Grace’s lips. Grace turned her head, still fast asleep. Dani couldn’t help but admire the body before her. Little of the garden light outside sneaked through the only window in the room, casting a yellow hue on Grace’s naked form. Grace carried her height confidently with the way she stretched out on the bed; white sheets across her hips, covering just enough for Dani to wonder. Her white scars glimmered in the dark, looking almost like silver linings under the fleeting light. Dani’s breath was taken away. She turned to lie on her stomach as she reached out to trace her fingers on Grace’s dampened skin. She followed the incisions, first on her collarbones, then to her small breasts, where Dani brushed a finger over stiff nipples. She continued her trail to Grace’s chiseled abs, drawing a circle around her navel before going further down to the deep lines at her hips.

Dani moved her body, pulling the sheets away from Grace. She kissed Grace, on her lips first which earned her a sigh, then moved her mouth to the area below her navel. The scars stopped at the pubic area, and Dani swiftly wondered if Grace’s sex was also altered as well. Dani continued her way down until she reached the patch of curly blonde hair. She ran a finger through that thick patch, biting her lip at how warm it was. She couldn’t wait to touch Grace.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, halting her movement. The grip was tight and ungentle. Grace was dead silent.

“Grace?” said Dani, shocked and afraid. She searched Grace’s face but it was obscured by darkness.

“Dani?” said Grace, releasing her wrist immediately. “What are you doing?” she asked in a hoarse voice, raising her head. Dani could now see her blue eyes, alarmed and confused.

“I wanted to touch you,” said Dani carefully. “I’m sorry…”

“No, Dani, I’m sorry,” said Grace, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. “I had a bad dream.”

“You okay?” said Dani, moving up to look at her lover’s face. She cupped her cheek and wiped away the sweat. 

“Yes, I’m okay. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Dani shook her head and smiled, rubbing Grace’s chest. “Grace, let me love you,” she muttered after a while, looking straight into Grace’s ocean eyes. They were suddenly so bright in the dark.

“Okay,” said Grace with a small smile, stretching out languidly. Her long legs reached the end of the bed effortlessly. 

Dani gave her a searing kiss on the lips before moving down once again. She kissed her chest, then her hard stomach, smiling when Grace squirmed under her mouth. She licked her navel and drew in a breath of her own as she finally reached her destination. Dani hesitated, however. Now facing Grace’s beautiful sex, ready and welcoming, Dani didn’t know what to do. She had no experience whatsoever, and before Grace, Dani had never ever dreamed of the day she would actually fall in love with a woman.

“Grace, I…” She bit her lip, embarrassed about her situation. “Can you tell me what to do?” Dani expected a laugh out of Grace, probably some teasing entailed, but she received none. She looked up at Grace and only saw pure affection in blue eyes. How had anyone ever looked at her like that, Dani didn’t know.

“Just do what I did to you,” Grace murmured, reaching out to tuck Dani’s hair away. She sat up a little straighter with her head against the headboard and her back supported by pillows. “Don’t worry your head too much. I’ll love whatever you decide to do.”

Dani felt her heart hammering in her chest at the loving gaze Grace gave her and her tender touch on her hair. She snuggled Grace’s hand, marveling at the roughness of her palm. She dipped her head, placing her lips on Grace’s thighs. She kissed her way up slowly, working a wet path along the scars and muscles. Grace’s skin was hot and soft despite how strong she had looked with clothes on. 

“You’re beautiful, Dani…” Grace whispered in the dark. Her hand on Dani’s head, stroking gently. 

Dani had half a mind to stop for a moment to turn on the desk lamp beside Grace. She wanted to have a clear view of Grace’s face when she loved her, but Grace’s arousal was too much for her to steer away. Releasing a shaky breath, Dani hovered her mouth over Grace’s sex for an extra second before pressing her lips on hot flesh. Grace’s long sigh and her taste threatened to overwhelm Dani, and she had to close her eyes for a moment to calm herself. Grace tasted close to heaven, and Dani suddenly had the urge to take more, drink more of her. So, she darted her tongue out, parting wet folds to dive deeper, and she was rewarded with more wetness. 

“That’s it,” Grace said, tightening her thighs. The hold on Dani’s hair strengthened.

Just a few hours earlier, Grace had loved her thoroughly with her mouth and fingers, and now Dani was going to do the same thing, if not more, to her. She closed her mouth on her clit and sucked, gently at first, and when Grace’s breath became more and more labored, she sucked harder. More and more wetness poured out of Grace as Dani kept on sucking and licking, and she carefully pushed a finger inside, surprised by how easy it went in. Grace gripped her tightly; her finger felt as though it was swallowed whole by a pool of molten lava. Dani then thrust in and out lazily, exploring and also experimenting.

“Jesus, Dani,” Grace groaned, breathlessly. “You’re going to kill me with want.”

“I want to learn, Grace,” said Dani, kissing Grace’s folds. “Please let me.” 

“You can do whatever you want, baby…”

Dani heart jumped at the affectionate pet name. She loved it more than she could admit. And to show how much she appreciated Grace, Dani placed her lips on her again, sucking deligiently while her finger moved in and out in a steady beat. When Grace’s legs tensed up and her grip on Dani’s head became urgent, Dani hooked her finger, pressing on a particular patch inside Grace insistently. Grace groaned louder and her eyes drew shut as she focused on her orgasm.

“Dani, please replace your wonderful lips with your finger. I need...I’m close,” said Grace urgently. She gritted her teeth, and her other hand balled into a fist on the mattress. 

Dani obeyed immediately. She pressed her thumb on Grace’s clit and started rubbing circles in fast succession. She watched in awe when Grace came: a quiet cry; a little arch of her back; her legs jerked lightly; and sweat rolled down her perfect jaws, dripping onto quivering broad shoulders. Her arms burned, but Dani tried her best to drag out Grace’s orgasm. She was mesmerized by the sight of it. She wanted to engrave the memory into her brain forever. 

“Come up here so I can kiss you,” Grace said after taking a moment to breathe. Dani crawled up into her arms and they kissed, slow and unhurried. “Thank you,” Grace murmured, placing her lips on Dani’s forehead.

They settled into a comfortable embrace, with Dani’s head on Grace’s chest and their legs tangled. Grace stroke a hand up and down Dani’s arm and back as Dani leaned in and snuggled into the crook of Grace’s neck, rubbing her palm absentmindedly on Grace’s tummy. They were both sweaty, and the ceiling fan blew chills on Dani’s skin, but she wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

Grace’s steady heartbeat should have pulled her back to sleep, but Dani’s mind was still burdened with unanswered questions: the future and her own role in it, the Rev-9, and Grace; the last one was what truly kept her awake. She didn’t want to think that what’d happened the night before and earlier was just desire talking. She didn’t want to think that Grace’s lust for her was the result of a life-endangered situation, where they came for each other just to sate the need to feel normal, to feel alive. 

Dani wanted Grace, more than just a warm body to hold on to. She wanted to have a life with her. She wanted to wake up in the morning next to her and go to bed together. She wanted Grace’s love. She wanted everything that Grace could offer. And the greatest fear was that Grace might not want the same thing. Dani didn’t want to think about it because she didn’t know what she would do if Grace didn’t love her. Grace was all she had now.

“What are you thinking?” Grace said, an edge of uneasiness in her tone. Her hand had also stopped stroking Dani. Dani forgot that Grace could tell if she was upset by listening to her heartbeat. 

“I-I’m thinking…” Dani paused, her eyes suddenly blurry because of the tears. “I’m thinking that I’ll understand if we don’t continue this afterward. I’m not sure if I’ll be fine, though…” A quiet sob escaped her lips, and she quickly wiped the single tear away before it even dropped.

“What are you saying? I’m confused.”

Dani wanted to explain, but her emotion had overwhelmed her. She hid her face in Grace’s neck and cried quietly. Unlike before, Grace didn’t wait for her tears to dry. She pulled away so that she could look at Dani’s face. 

“Look at me, Dani, and tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sad, can’t you tell?”

“I see that, but why? Have I done something wrong?”

Dani shook her head. She gave up on holding back her tears. “You have never done a single wrong thing. I’m in love with you, and it’s painful to have it one-sided.” 

“Oh, Dani,” Grace groaned, “Is this what’s been troubling you?”

“I’m sorry if it gets in the way of your mission,” Dani sniffled, trying to hide again. 

“Baby, look at me,” Grace said, cupping her face to tilt her head up. “I’m sorry for making you feel unwanted. I thought by touching you the way I do would make you see my heart, but I guess that was pretty lazy on my part. Please, let me finish,” she said when Dani was about to protest. 

“I love you, Dani, with all my heart. Please forgive me when I say I can’t tell you more about the future or who you’re going to become. I just can’t. I ask that you trust me when I say I love you, more than anything and anyone. And there’s no one else on this earth that’s more important to me than you are.”

“More than that Commander of yours?”

“I can’t lie to you, so I refuse to talk about her.”

_ Her. Of course it’s a she.  _

“I understand,” Dani said slowly, rubbing her nose against Grace’s jaw. “You know I trust you, always.” She decided not to torture the truth out of Grace anymore. The look on Grace’s face and the genuineness and intensity in her sky-blue eyes just now had shown Dani what she needed to see. She would believe Grace. She believed that Grace did love her. Maybe she could never replace that Commander in her heart, but Grace was here with her now. Grace was hers to keep now, and she intended to take full advantage of it. 

“Good. And now, to prove to you that I meant every word, I’m going to make love to you, again. Lots of love,” said Grace as she flipped their position so that Dani was under her. “I won’t leave a single inch of you alone until you’re sated and beg me to stop.”

Then, Grace kissed her, gentle yet demanding. She spread Dani’s thighs and got in between. Grace lowered her body on top of her so that they were flushed against one another, and then she thrust forward. Dani gasped and held onto Grace’s back as a wave of pleasure surged through her entire body. Her fingers dug into Grace’s skin, marking Grace’s back with red indents as Grace moved her hips swiftly with precision. Her sole purpose was to please Dani until she screamed. 

Dani knew she had little time before her orgasm took her. She weaved her hands through Grace’s unruly hair, tugging her down for a sloppy kiss. Tears streaked her cheeks again, but this time it was because of happiness. “I love you, Grace. Don’t ever forget that,” she murmured, stroking Grace’s face. Grace’s hips moved even faster than before, and she rested her head on Dani’s breasts when Dani cried her name, holding her close in her strong arms as Dani cum again and again.

End. 


End file.
